


【JAYDICK】【My sex addiction with you（與你的性愛成癮症）】（下）

by piao



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piao/pseuds/piao





	【JAYDICK】【My sex addiction with you（與你的性愛成癮症）】（下）

**※──────────────※**

**※──────────────※**

 

**「clock is ticking~」**

 

黑暗擄獲了自己的所有感官，刺鼻的藥水味讓傑森皺眉頭，那是他從未聞過的味道，他不知道自己被綁在哪裡，手嘗試掙脫，但顯然綁他的對象有受過相對訓練，並不是短時間內可以解開的，而陌生的女聲也是他在暈厥前最後的印象。

 

當他再次醒來，他仍舊被蒙著眼睛，但這次刺激他的是來自於下身分身的快感。

濕潤的包覆著自己的分身，吸吮的水漬聲迴盪在整個空間，一道溫熱的滑溜感舔舐著自己的分身頂端，再從上面含住吸吮著，就像熟悉這一切的行為，對方沒發出太多聲音，或者是正忙著做現在傑森難以理解的事情。

 

到底發生甚麼事情？

他甚至不知道現在正埋在自己雙腿間的人是男是女，快感正淹沒他所思考的事情，對方的口技好到讓傑森無法正確地找出方法理解這些問題。

 

「唔！住手⋯⋯！」在傑森喊出聲的同時，對方像是故意一樣的將整根分身含進嘴裡，舌頭在吸吮的同時舔著根部，毫不留情地正在侵蝕著他的理智，甚麼都不保留。

 

「接下來，會讓你更舒服的喔～」剛剛昏迷前的女聲打斷了傑森，原以為對方就是正埋在自己身下的人，但在她開口講話的同時，動作並沒有停歇，就在傑森想要開口詢問的同時，一繼來自於左手臂上的刺痛讓他悶哼一聲，感覺到有針捅進了自己的手臂，不知道是甚麼東西透過針筒打進了自己體內。

 

「啊！別掙扎嘛！不是甚麼壞東西的！」另一個俏皮的聲音冒出來，接著幾道陰影晃過自己被蒙上的眼前，傑森繃緊身體，被捆住的雙手也緊握起來，而對方就像是無視一般的咯咯笑了起來。

 

「小帥哥，我想接下來得要靠你了，祝你好運。」

「你的身體會告訴你該怎麼做的。」

 

接著迎接自己的是一個關門聲，瞬間房間內只留下他自己跟另一個仍在賣力取悅自己的人，寂靜中傑森再次想取回自己的思考能力，但腿間的人卻好像不累一樣的還在含著自己的分身，就在他想出聲打斷對方的動作時，腦袋感受到一陣暈眩，身體也不再像剛剛一樣，四肢就像被抽乾力氣，接著一股淡香，傑森說不出來的香味，舒服的讓人難以抗拒，來自身體本能性的渴望像被打開，味道就在眼前，好清晰又好想要，讓人上癮的無法自拔。

 

接下來傑森就如同一具魁儡，被這股味道控制著，他無法壓制自己內心一股慾望，掙脫了繩子，意識模糊的他壓上了身下的人，衝動，他無法控制的吻上了對方，細嫩的唇感回應他的動作，舌頭也伸進去，對方並沒有穿衣服，凹凸有致的身材，而顯然的對方也渴望著他，雙腳圈著傑森的腰部，雙手圈上傑森的脖子激烈的喘息，彷彿鼓吹著自己的下一步行動。

 

那來自對方身體的一種鐵鍊，栓在傑森最深處的慾望，稍有抖動他便馬上有了反應，味道煽動兩人，就像天然的毒品一般誘人而致命。

 

對方的分身也硬挺，但傑森在知道對方是男生的時候卻沒有任何退卻，進而更將之擁入懷中，粗魯的喘著熱氣，傑森啃咬對方的脖子，有些迷茫的，但他的動作卻很鮮明的知道要做甚麼，對方輕聲的呻吟了幾聲，聽來熟悉，傑森腦中閃過了那個熟悉的面孔。

 

對他來說耀眼的笑容。

 

「迪克⋯⋯。」輕聲地喊出了名字，傑森就像是在細語般的呢喃，同時身下的人也身體微微一顫停下了動作。

 

一陣寂靜，傑森從耳中聽到細微的呼吸聲，下一秒，對方溫熱的手掌撫上了他的臉頰，溫柔的像是觸碰藝術品般小心，對方緩緩地撐起身，雙手再次環上傑森，然後用自己的臉頰輕輕磨蹭著傑森的，嘴巴靠向了傑森的耳朵，近乎沒有任何距離的呼吸，色情而興奮，輕咬了傑森的耳垂，對方舔了舔自己的嘴唇，那聲音讓傑森忍不住暇想了一下，接著對方性感的聲音帶著催眠似的，傑森能從語調上感受到愉悅。

 

「Bingo，小翅膀。」

眼睛上的布被抽了下來，對方的臉就這樣暴露在自己的眼前。

 

俊俏的臉讓傑森為之一震，熟悉的讓他詫異，迪克格雷森正帶著溫暖的笑容看著他。

 

這是夢吧？

 

時間彷彿再次轉動，傑森更大力的擁吻著對方，交纏著肉體，心跳聲不規律的為對方跳動，粗重的喘息邀請著對方更進一步的粗魯，享受著對方帶給自己一波波直線的快感，催情的體香味不斷促使著傑森更大力的撞擊對方完美的渾圓，陣陣呻吟聲透過月光更加情意，直至精疲力盡，他們抱著對方安穩入睡。

  
  


但是一早，迪克卻對於傑森完全遺忘了昨晚的事情感到訝異，或許帶了點憤怒，但失望比起其他都還要大得多，但是的的確確那貫穿他的畫面記憶猶新，喚著他名字的情語也一遍遍的帶他體驗更衝擊的快感，不過這在傑森一醒來，卻彷彿跟夢境一般的煙消雲散。

於是迪克逃離了。

即便他知道自己跟對方已經無法再分開，他還是必須要嘗試找到方法來解決他跟傑森身上的藥劑問題。

那是一種會因為對方荷爾蒙互相吸引的藥劑，他們會被對方的氣息而吸引，每次碰面便會被對方的荷爾蒙挑撥，而做愛所產生的多巴胺能中和他們對於對方渴求的慾望，只有兩人做愛，才能抵銷這短暫的情欲，至於時效她們並沒有具體說清楚，打進他們身體的人只是笑呵呵地將這些事情告訴迪克，便將這東西打入了他跟傑森的體內。

 

迪克知道是誰，因為在兩人離開那瞬間綁住自己手腕的東西抽離的太迅速，但也讓迪克知道始作俑者，不過這對她們有甚麼好處，迪克實在想不透。

 

這東西讓迪克對於傑森的體味更加敏感，也算是催情劑的一種，只是當自己下意識的開始舔著對方的分身，他就知道一切都來不及了。

 

玷汙著這段關係，他的小翅膀，可是身體卻背叛了迪克的理智，內心長期放在心底的奢望帶著慾望讓迪克無法抗拒這樣的機會，他想要，想要傑森的所有。

身體在怒吼著嘗試釋放自己的渴望，而在那晚，他所要的也都成真了。

 

只是現在這樣的情況，他又該如何向傑森解釋呢？

 

舌頭靈巧的探進傑森的嘴裡，迪克將傑森推向後面的牆壁，停不下來，那個味道，舒服又難以抗拒，混雜著傑森身上的肥皂味，身體就像被點燃一樣，熱而難耐，下身不自覺的磨蹭上對方的，眼淚簡直快潰堤而出，嗚咽聲滾動著迪克的身體，他無法剎車。

 

傑森雖然在那被吻上的一瞬間被嚇了一跳，卻也接受了迪克的吻，而在接下來，他感受到了自己身體上的變化，不只是心境，自己對於迪克竟然是無法抗拒的想要對方，想要在這裡要了迪克，狠狠的操幹對方，想看對方為了自己哭泣的臉龐，像個孩子般的嗚咽，求自己更深入的撞擊。

對方從脖子傳來的香味，讓傑森想起了昨晚所有的事情，他真的上了迪克，也真的傷害了迪克，昨夜對方是如何的在自己身下回應著自己，情慾充滿在他的房間，對方的呻吟也不絕於耳的不斷劃破深夜的寂靜。

 

「迪克⋯⋯我全部想起來了。」趁機抽開唇，傑森低語在迪克耳邊，就像是在道歉一樣，傑森抱緊了迪克。

 

「沒事的，傑森。」他知道對方並不是故意的。

而他又怎能恨傑森，他本身就渴望傑森，只是迪克從來都不講。

 

雖然難受，卻是維持兩人一條唯一的細繩。

 

再次凝視那雙大海的藍，傑森將迪克拉向旁邊的暗處，毒品般的香味襲上他，傑森將人推倒在地上深吻著對方，迪克對於傑森的接受也用吻回應著，雙腳夾上了傑森的腰，他不會介意傑森在這要了他，因為他同樣想要傑森。

 

輕而易舉地解開了迪克的上衣，傑森拿開了迪克的眼罩，溫柔地從額頭親吻到下巴，略癢的讓迪克笑出了聲，而對於迪克接下來的挑釁，傑森可是求之不得。

「不像昨晚一樣嗎？小翅膀？」

這次，傑森要把每個細節都記住，迪克的身體，他的腰、動作、身上的傷口以及迪克的喘息，他要全部一遍遍的複習到記住為止，而好的開始，就是傑森決定了這件事情：他要一次次的重複給迪克他現在正在做些甚麼。

 

「或許這就是我對你中毒的原因。」傑森扯下了迪克的緊身褲，翹挺的分身顫抖著想要被觸碰，沾上對方流下的透明液體，傑森將手指插進了迪克的後穴，突然的刺激讓迪克忍不住的拱起了腰，想欺負的念頭盤在心上，傑森露出了壞笑，「光手指就這麼敏感，這樣我等等該怎麼做才好呢？」

 

「你想要我怎麼說？操我？」迪克雙手還上了對方。

 

「對。」這點迪克可真誘人。

 

「Then，Fuck me。」誘惑的眼睛正對視著傑森，低語呢喃的像是請求。

 

將手指抽出，傑森將自己的分身緩緩推進了迪克體內，碩大帶著些微的疼痛，卻又有著讓人失控的快感，迪克咬著下唇，試著不讓自己發出聲音，要知道，現在他們的身分可不是平常人，要是被人發現，這都可以上頭條新聞了。

 

紅頭罩在半夜頂樓幹著夜翼。

 

「誰敢亂來，我就弊了他。」看著迪克這樣忍耐，傑森知道對方在想甚麼，疼痛，或者說怕被發現，或是兩者兼具，吻上了迪克，傑森撬開對方的貝齒將舌頭伸進去。

 

手撫上了迪克的分身，傑森在稍微等迪克適應了一些的同時開始抽插起來，身體的記憶一下子湧現上來，傑森知道哪裡是迪克的敏感點，便用力頂撞著那裡，惹的夜翼不得不放棄忍耐，呻吟起來，扭動著腰肢回應傑森，在對方荷爾蒙味道的環繞，這彷彿就像抽著大麻那樣的上癮。

 

簡直難以抗拒，讓人上癮的性愛。

 

越發接近高潮，傑森便越難克制自己的撞擊，迪克的後穴緊緻的吸緊了他的分身，難以招架，接著迪克便坐到傑森身上，上下擺動腰部，這更讓傑森的分身更往裡面頂入，嗚咽聲伴隨著眼淚，緋紅染上雙頰，窒息般的讓迪克無法合上自己的雙唇。

 

最後在傑森的用力頂入下，雙雙達到了高潮。

喘息著，兩人都大力呼吸著空氣，餘韻尚在，傑森可不打算放過這個機會，再次挺動腰肢操幹著身上還沒醒神的人。

 

漫漫長夜，這場性愛要甚麼時候才能停，可能要問問傑森了。

 

另一邊在對面用望遠鏡看著那兩個人的女孩笑了起來，雙半的髮色在月光下顯得格外顯眼。

「我想我們做了件好事，對嗎？」

另一個女孩走了過來坐到了小丑女的旁邊，跟著笑了。

「是的，小瘋子。」毒藤女笑了起來。

「反正那也只有一天的時效性，對他們來說剛剛好。」

拿出了手上另外兩瓶的紅色藥劑，毒藤女笑嘻嘻地將東西收回口袋內。

下一對情侶，要找誰呢？

  
  


『完』

 


End file.
